The Time has come!
by xyzdragon123
Summary: Fifteen years have passed since the Zero Requium and everything is finally peaceful. One day, a hay cart enters the city with four people, a woman with green hair, a man with a straw hat and two boys. With them coming, who knows what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

The world has finally settled down from the rule of Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia. Now fifteen years have passed and the problems people are solving are world hunger or poverty. Empress Nunnally vi Britannia is using all her power to heal the world with the help of The Knight of Justice, Zero. The story starts towards the outer edge of the newly built city. A hay cart with four people is coming into the city. There is a man driving the horses. He has long, silky, black hair and is wearing a straw hat. There were two fifteen year old boys, one on each edge, and they also had black hair and sitting looking up at the sky. On top of the hay cart, there laid a woman with short green hair and wearing a colorful dress. They have been on the road for nearly five hours until they finally reached a place.

They got to the gates of Lake Kawaguchi and there was a Britannian soldier standing guard.

"Welcome to the famous Lake Kawaguchi!" the soldier said with a friendly smile, "Is this your first time here?"

"No, in fact it's been fifteen years since the time I came here." The man in the straw hat said.

"Well, everything has changed since fifteen years ago; the Empress has built new homes for the poor and schools for their education." The soldier said.

Then he took off his hat and took his hand and placed it over his eye. He takes out his contacts, looked into the guard's eyes and says, "I command you to guide us around and then forget that we were ever here."

The soldier said yes and led them into the city. They rode around the city and many new and tall buildings were built in place of the old ones. After they had finished their visit, hey left the city and headed for Ashford Academy.

"Did you really have to do that Lelouch?" the woman said as she gave a sigh.

"I haven't used Geass in a while, so I wanted to try it out first." Lelouch said while putting back on his contacts and straw hat, "We are heading to Ashford Academy, hmm, I wonder how much it has changed."

"First of all Lelouch, we need to get a car, because having a hay cart would attract attention," C.C. said to Lelouch.

"Fine, we will buy ourselves a car," Lelouch said.

They found themselves a car store bought a brand new car that hovers above the ground. They started to head towards Ashford.

So, after a few hours, they finally got to Ashford Academy. It is a big school and had a big campus. There were many students there hanging around the campus. There were dorms for some to live in.

"Ah, nothing has changed over the past fifteen years, huh C.C.?" Lelouch excitedly said and shut the engine down and stepped out the car. The two boys dramatically stepped out the door.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Lelouch questioned their humanity.

"Well, we are trying to act like you father, trying to test out our acting skills that we see you do," the eldest son Ein said.

"Yeah you have a great acting skill that we hope to have." The youngest son Gin said.

They all started to walk into the school. As they walked many people were staring at them. There was an awkward silence. To disrupt the silence, the rugby team came and made everyone into frenzy. Lelouch stared at the student counsel building; he then remembered all the fun and happy moments with everyone. Memories came to his head: Arthur's initiation Party, the attempt on making the biggest pizza, Milly's graduation event, where everybody was trying to steal Lelouch's hat and Shirley. The memories stopped, in his mind.

_I have to stop remembering about the past, this is the future that I created for everyone._

They were at Ashford to enroll Ein and Gin to become students at Ashford. They got to the principal's office. Lelouch opened the door and everyone went in. Sitting there was a man with blond hair and the ends were braided. On the desk, there was a name plate.

_**Dr. Gino Weinberg**_


	2. Chapter 2

Both Lelouch and C.C. were surprised that the principal of Ashford is Gino. Lelouch was even more shocked, because he doesn't know much about this school.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Gino Weinberg, but you can call me Gino," he said while smiling and putting his hand on the back of his head.

C.C. came up to Gino and asked, "Gino, may we enroll our sons in Ashford?"

Something about them is sort of familiar, he thought to himself, and then he answered her, "Yes, you can, you're in luck because we are almost starting a new school year, I hope that your sons would be able to have an excellent year here at Ashford Academy." Gino happily said, "Oh and here is the paper work for enrolling your sons." He handed Lelouch some papers.

"Thank you Gino, I hope that my boys won't bother this school." He took the papers and then everybody left.

Three Days Later

"Good Morning Japan!" My name is Milly Ashford, but you already knew that, we are here at Ashford Academy to take a look at our new first years, as you know Ashford has had many great people come here , for example, me, I was the student body president, but enough about me lets go and meet some new first years!" Milly and Cameraman Rivalz came up to a bunch of first year girls and asked them how they like Ashford, the girls said that they love it. Milly has long blond hair and was wearing a cute shirt and skirt. Rivalz has short blue hair and was wearing a black uniform.

"And, cut, we are finished now Milly," Rivalz said while putting the camera back into the truck.

Milly was all happy and cheerful, until she turned and saw Ein. She ran towards him and stares at him. Ein was taller than Milly and Gin was next to her and asked why she is looking at Ein. Milly steps back a few steps, then Rivalz came up to them and asked why Milly was running towards the boys.

"Milly! Why were you running so fast," Rivalz was exhausted and bend down and put his hands on his knees. He looked up and also stared at Ein and his faces changed from an exhausted expression to a deep sadden expression.

"Oh, now I see why Milly came here immediately." He said to Ein, "Sorry, but you look so much like an old friend that we used to have." He took a look at Milly; she was so surprised and then looked down.

"Yes, you do look exactly like a friend that we used to know and deeply cared about, sorry for the mistake," she then look up and had a happy expression on, " Well, Rivalz we have to get back to the studio and work on the new act, bye umm can I get your name?"

"Yeah, my name is Ein and this is my younger brother Gin, pleasure to meet you," Ein said and shook both Rivalz and Milly's hand.

Milly and Rivalz left and Ein and Gin went to their class, it was lucky that they had the same class together. As they entered the hallway, Gino was there to greet them.

"Hello boys, nervous for you first day at Ashford?" He guided both of them to their class. The bell rang; the bell was the sound of Arthur's meow. They entered the classroom, and saw that everybody was messing around and the teacher hasn't come in yet.

"Well boys hope that you have a good day, I have to go to a meeting, good luck, bye" he ran outside the door and headed to the meeting. The boys saw two empty seats at the way back right. So, they took those seats. The second bell rang and everybody went to their seats. The teacher came in. She had long red hair and was wearing a kind of necklace around her neck. It looked like a knightmare key.

"Hello class, my name is Kallen Kozuki, I will be your homeroom teacher, pleasure to meet you all," She took a look around the whole room and then saw Ein and Gin.

_Oh my god, that boy ( Ein) looks a lot like…_

Like Milly and Rivalz, Kallen was shocked to see Ein look a lot like Lelouch, he had his chin on his hand and was staring outside. Gin saw what Kallen was looking at and then he raised his hand. Kallen then snapped out and called on Gin.

"Hello, Ms Kozuki, my name is Gin Kimura and I am 15 years old." He stood up and said, "This is my older brother, Ein Kimura." Ein stood up and bowed.

"Thank you, you two, now ahem, class today we will be doing a meet and greet with everyone in this classroom. So stand up and I have the names of a partner that you will meet, once you meet them stay close to them,"

Everyone stood up and waited for Kallen to call the names.

Ryusei and Suzuki, the two students came and met each other.

Kazumi and Kyoko, the two girls met, and stood next to each other.

Gin and Leiya, Gin came up to Leiya, she was a shy girl which wore glasses and had long blue hair.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Gin Kimura,"

Names continued to call and finally it was down to the last two, Ein and Ayane, she had short purple hair and had a frightening aura. Ein sensed it, he walked up to her and took her hand and moved to an empty space.

"What do you want?" Ayane told Ein. She glared at him and took her hand away from his hand. Both had a talk and then Kallen rang a bell.

"Okay everybody had a chance to speak to one another; we will be doing this once a week for a month, so you could get to know some classmates," she said and sat down on her seat.

The bell rang and it was break time. Gin came up to Ein and asked about Ayane. They talked and Ein ended the conversation. Ein seems to be thinking about the conversation that he had with Ayane. Clank. Ein looked at Gin; he pulled out a chess board.

"I challenge you to a game of chess!" Gin said, while organizing the chess pieces, I'll be white and you'll be black,"

Ein looked and Gin with a different expression and accepted his challenge. They played and within seven moves Gin was checkmated.

"You never cease to amaze me brother, you got your skills from dad." Gin was happy that Ein was back to normal. The school day then ended and the brothers walked outside. They walked around the campus. While on their walk they saw a person sneaking into the student counsel room. The thief saw Ein and Gin and started running away. Gin and Ein followed the thief. They got the thief to a corner.

"You are trapped now; tell us what you are doing trying to sneak into the counsel room?"Gin threatened to do bad things to the thief. He stepped closer to the thief. The thief took out a knife and threw it at Gin.

"Oh no you don't!" Ein took out his contacts and a Geass symbol showed. Time froze (10) and Ein took the knife from the air (9), Ein moved the thief and place him on the ground. (8)Ein moved Gin so that he would be able to react with a notice. (7 ,6, 5) Ein turned the thief's body and laid him on the ground. (4, 3, 2, 1).

"Ein, did you just use, you know what?" he looked at the thief, and saw Ein pinning him down. "Ein, umm I think that you should get up and not sit on the thief."

"Why, Gin, there is nothing wrong with doing so,"

Gin pointed to the upper chest area. There were two bumps and Ein had his hand on one of them! Ein started to blush and removed the mask.

It was …


	3. Chapter 3

In the newly built Pendragon Imperial Palace, a young empress has been guiding her country to success and peace. Nunnally vi Britannia has made changes throughout her fifteen year rule to help Britannia and Japan in their time of need. She is now under the watchful eye of The Knight of Justice Zero.

"Empress Nunnally, Prime Minister Ohgi is here to meet us and he says that it is very urgent." Zero said as he was pushing the chair Nunnally was sitting on.

"Yes, I have heard of this and I hear that it is about the Chinese Federation, something is wrong about them lately." She said while folding paper to make out a crane. They continued down the hallway and to the conference room. Prime Minister Ohgi was sitting at the farthest end of the circular table.

"Good afternoon, Empress Nunnally, I'm sorry to have bothered you, but this is very urgent!" Ohgi declared as he rose up from his seat. Zero moved a chair aside and pushed Nunnally between the spaces.

"I will go get you, your tea, and have a good talk with Ohgi, your majesty," he said as he walked out the door.

Nunnally looked at Ohgi, his hair was up in a bushel pile, and he was wearing his fancy black suit. He seemed very desperate to meet her majesty, and it seems like he would do anything to tell her the information he has now.

"Yes, Prime Minister Ohgi, what is the case that you wanted to talk to me privately about?" She asked him.

"Yes, it is about the Chinese Federation, they have been very secretive about their nation and when I asked them why they were doing so, they did not answer me!" Ohgi stood up and put both hands of the table.

"Really?" she asked, "But is that the only reason why, you wanted to talk to me?"

"No, there is another thing, I recently talked to Kallen and she said that two boys enrolled in the school, both brothers and one of them looked like, umm, your…older brother Lelouch vi Britannia." He looked at Nunnally to see her reaction. Nunnally had a mixed expression, one was happy to know that someone looked like her older brother, and another was despair for remembering what happened on the day of the Zero Requiem.

"Thank you, Prime Minister Ohgi, I appreciate you telling me about this, but I am not going to look into that because my brother, as much as I want him to be, is not alive anymore, I had first view of what happened," she was talking in a low voice. "We must not tell Zero about this, he might go and take a look for himself."

"Yes, I agree, you highness, I must be going now, my daughter is waiting for me, thank you for letting me talk to you today, goodbye" he said then walked out the door.

Zero, then walked in with the tea, and sees that Prime Minister Ohgi isn't there anymore.

"What there anything about the discussion, your majesty?" he asked as he placed the tea cup on the table.

_I want to tell him about the boy who looked like Lelouch, because I can tell him anything, and I have never lied to him before, but I have to this time._

"It was about how the Chinese Federation has been acting weirdly lately and Ohgi, I mean Prime Minister Ohgi, was telling me about how they have been very secretive about their work." She took a sip from the tea and placed it back on the plate.

"Oh, well would you like me to investigate the matter, it will take me a day or two if you would like me too?" Zero asked.

"No, it is fine, we will wait a few days and see if Prime Minister Ohgi will be back to tell us anything new, if it is majorly bad, then you will have the permission to look into it, Zero." She said and then asked if there are any more appointments today.

"Oh, yes!" Zero remembered, "You have two meetings about some worldly issues with Cornelia and another one with her after that."

They continued down the hallway and went to the other meetings. By the end of the day, Nunnally returned back to her room and Zero left to his dorm.

_I am tired, even more tired than usual, maybe it is because Ohgi told me about the boy who looked like big brother Lelouch. There is no way though, as much as I want to believe it._

"I cannot believe that someone looks like Lelouch!" she yelled and then fell asleep.

Step Step Step

Outside, Zero heard everything that Nunnally just said.


	4. Chapter 4

Ohgi left the Pendragon Imperial Palace, outside there was a car waiting for him. His daughter was inside. She has long black hair, and was wearing her new school uniform.

"Hey dad, what were you doing in there for so long?" she asked with her big smile, "I was wondering when I will be attending Ashford Academy?"

Ohgi sat down on the seat of the car. The car then started to drive. Ohgi thought about the Chinese Federation and why they would be so secretive all of a sudden and who is that person that looked like Lelouch. His daughter then poked him on the face.

"Um, dad, did you hear my question?" she asked, Ohgi, then snapped out and looked at his daughter, "Oh, sorry, Reiko, I was thinking about some important things, so what is that you asked me again?"

Reiko put on a pout face and crossed her hands together. "Well, what I was saying was when will I be joining Ashford Academy?"

Ohgi then remembered that he enrolled Reiko into Ashford Academy a few days ago. "Oh, yes you will be going to the Ashford in two days."

After he said that Reiko was so happy, she was so happy that she was practically jumping up and down.

"Calm down Reiko, we will be going to Omotesando Mall to buy your things for school, once we get those things we are going home." He said.

The car driver drove then to Omotesando Mall, they went shopping for a bag, some pencil, pens and other things. After they got out of their final store, as they were heading towards the exit, they stopped to get some rest. Someone was following them. It was C.C. She had been following them because she was checking around some places. Ohgi turned around, C.C. also turned, and he saw nothing, shrugged and told Reiko that they needed to go. It was 5 o'clock, they head towards their home. They lived in the newly made Tokyo Settlement. Once they got home, Villetta was in the kitchen cooking dinner for them.

"Welcome back, I am making dinner right now, please clean up and get ready for dinner." She said as she was making some sukiyaki. (A dish with sliced beef and vegetables)Once Reiko got upstairs and takes a bath, Ohgi sat on the chair in the kitchen table. Villetta finished the food and brought it to the table and hugged the back of Ohgi and kissed him.

"So, how was your day with Empress Nunnally?" she asked and organized the utensils and plates.

"Oh, it was eventful, I told her about the Chinese Federation and um, you know about how Kallen saw a boy that looked like Lelouch, yeah I told her and she didn't believe that it would be Lelouch, she believed that it would be another person, I asked Kallen to continue to keep an eye on him and his brother." Ohgi sound stressed out, Villetta stopped Ohgi and started to make him feel relaxed. A few minutes later, Reiko came down to the kitchen and saw that Ohgi and Villetta were hugging each other; they then saw her and told her that dinner was ready. Dinner was as usual, it was peaceful and they talked about how life and school will be.

After dinner, everyone went back to sleep.

3:00 Ashford Academy- Gin and Ein

The mask of the thief was removed. Ein was surprised, but Gin was even more shocked. She had a different hairstyle, but the person was the same.

"L…L…Le..Leiya?" Gin was so surprised that he started to suffocate a bit, "No, why would you do this?" he started to come closer to her. Leiya stood up and looked at Ein and Gin.

In a serious voice, "I never thought that I wound finally be caught by two students from my own school," she had a smirk on her face, "I was stealing files on a man named Lelouch Lamperouge or known to everyone as Lelouch vi Britannia, I would have had all of the files on him if it weren't for you guys."

"Why do you even want to steal the files on him?" Ein asked, "I thought that all the files on him were gone already, taken away?"

"Yes, most of them were taken by the higher ups, but not all were taken, some were unfound, I discovered some," She then remembered that she wasn't suppose to tell anyone about them.

Ein and Gin both looked at each other and were both really surprised and then they came closer to Leiya.

"Tell us what you know or else!" Gin yelled and stepped closer to her.

He stepped closer to her and then started to…


	5. Chapter 5

As he stepped closer, the atmosphere was tense; he stepped and stepped, then…

"Hey, what are you kids doing here?" Kallen came running to them, "It is past the time that you should be on campus, go home!"

The tension broke; she saw the looks in each one of their eyes and asked again what they were doing there.

Ein put on a smile and said, "Oh nothing, Ms. Kozuki, we were just meeting a friend here, that's all, plus it is good for us to make new friends in school isn't it?"

"Yes, I guess you're right, but it is late, so go home," she said and then left.

"Well, I guess, she disrupted our conversation, we will continue this tomorrow." Gin said and looked at Ein.

Ring Ring Ring

Ein took out his phone and answered it, "Yes, umhm, yes ok we are on our way, Gin, dad's here we have to go now."

Gin and Ein then said their good-byes to Leiya; she was pissed off, because she got caught and Kallen getting in the way.

"Ugghh, I will get you guys!" She then ran away.

Gin was quiet; Ein came up to him and asked how he was doing.

"Are you ok Gin?" he asked while patting his back.

"Yeah, I'm ok; it's just that I kind of started to like her in class today." Gin said, "Oh well, whatever, we have to go anyway, dad's here so it's not good to keep him waiting for too long."

They left and as they got to the gate, they saw Lelouch's car. Lelouch got out of the car; he was wearing sunglasses to keep him from being seen. Lelouch met his boys.

"How was Ashford?" he asked, "Did you meet any friends?" He smiled at them and had a happy attitude.

"Dad, seriously, why are you acting in front of us, we know that you don't care about it at all, we only enrolled here because you said that we will need that as a cover for something major later," Ein said as he opened that door, "So, what is that major thing that we will be doing?"

They got in the car, and Lelouch drove off. Towards the front of the school, Kallen saw the boys being picked up by Lelouch, but she let it go. During the ride, Lelouch told them that they will be going to meet the empress.

"Really!" Gin asked, "Are we really going to go and meet Empress Nunnally?"

Lelouch never told his boys that he had a sister, they only that he was a prince of the royalty. They drove home, and everything was as usual. When they got to their house in the city, they went inside and saw C.C. sitting on the couch, hugging her stuff animal and she was watching a kid t v show.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked as he stepped into the house and takes off his shoes.

"Yeah mom what are you doing and why are you half naked?" Gin asked.

Lelouch told the boys to meet him in the kitchen after they have cleaned up, so a few hours later. Everyone was at the kitchen, Gin and Ein sat down in a chair, while Lelouch went to the oven to get the pizza and C.C. was getting the utensils. Lelouch brought the pizza to the table and C.C. sliced it up into sixteen pieces. Lelouch and C.C. then went to sit down.

"Ok, I want to tell you about the Chinese Federation, I know this information is exact because my source is very reliable, the Chinese Federation have been taken over by a gang of rebels calling themselves, The White Knights!" Lelouch said.

Ein and Gin were shocked because they thought that Empress Nunnally had helped create this world to be peaceful and yet there is still violence everywhere.

"But why do they want to take over the Chinese Federation, Lelouch?" C.C. asked as she took a bite out of her pizza.

"I do not know why, all I know is what I just told you right now," he said, "But I know how they took the Chinese Federation over, they used the next generation knightmares, the knightmares are called the Colossal, I want to end the rebels because this is a world that I created fifteen years ago, for the sake of…" he paused because the boys don't know about Nunnally yet.

"Because of what father?" Gin asked.

"Nothing, anyways, we won't do anything yet, I would like to see how the empress handles this situation, if she doesn't do anything within a week, we will act immediately."

"So, basically, you still want us to be students at Ashford Academy right?" Ein asked.

"Yes, I still want you guys to be students there, because I want you to enjoy being a regular student for a change, but in two days, both of you will skip school to go and do a secret mission for me." Lelouch said.

"Yeah, sure we will do it, but what will we be doing exactly?" Ein asked.

"I just want you to go to a person I used to know, a genius, but not as much of a genius as me, that person is a genius on another field of work, you will basically be gathering information on a new generation knightmare that the genius is creating." Lelouch said with a smirk, "Well, that is all I wanted to say, C.C. tomorrow I want you to go and get information on the old black knights, see how they are doing and report back to me afterwards."

Everyone left because it was late and they all went to bed.

The next day

Lelouch drove the boys to school in the hover car. He told them to careful of anyone suspicious. They got to the school, and Ein and Gin got out of the car, Lelouch pulled down the window and said, "I can't pick you guys up today, so both of you will be walking home, be careful, and make sure that you don't use your Geass on anyone, because there are many people here and it will be hard to hide everything,"

Gin and Ein looked at each other when Lelouch said to not use their Geass on anyone. Lelouch left and the boys headed to their classroom. The morning bell rang and everyone was in their seats, as Kallen walked into the room.

"Good morning class, today we will be doing the same thing as we did yesterday, we will be getting partners again, like yesterday, I will call out your names and you will be partners with them, " she said, ok here we go, first is Yuzuki and Kain, then it will be Ryoma and Kima," she called out names after names, "Ayane and Ein, hmm again, well I guess it is that, and the last pair is Kyoko and Gin, now everybody meet your partners and start getting to know each other,"

Ein started to walk towards Ayane, and she like yesterday had an ominous aura.

"So, I guess its devil's luck that we are paired up again isn't it?" he said.

"I could say the same, but I'm glad that you and I are partners again, because I want to continue our conversation from yesterday." Ayane said.

Ein started to remember what happened yesterday.

Yesterday

"Ayane and Ein," Kallen said.

Ein walked up to Ayane, "ok, start!" Kallen yelled. He took her hand and moved to a corner. Ein putting on a fake smile and said, "Oh sorry, I just wanted somewhere where we won't interrupt people's conversation, well my name is Ein Kimura, and you are Ayane right?"

"You can cut the act, I know that you are putting on a fake identity, I know that you are not that nice, after all you are the son of the previous emperor." She said and took her hand away from Ein's grasp, "Yes, I know that you are wondering why I know about that, and I also know that you have the power of Geass too!"


	6. Chapter 6

Future

"Yes, I remember about yesterday," Ein said, "I still can't believe that you know about Geass, I thought that only a few people in the world knew about Geass, I hoped that I wouldn't have to meet anyone who knew about it here."

"Well, you have, did you tell anyone about the conversation that happened yesterday," she was interrupted by Ein.

"No, I haven't, I would never tell anything about it, not even my father!" he shouted.

"Well, fine, but I will be keeping a close eye on you, in case of anything." She said.

"Fine whatever, as long as no one notices anything, because I am suppose to keep a low cover," he said, "and plus it will look like you are stalking me and it will give people the wrong idea," he blushed a bit.

There was a moment of silence, then Kallen rang the bell and everyone moved to the center of the room.

"Well, I hope that you have had a good chat with your partner, so now I will be changing up your partners, ok it will be Gin and Anika, um Ayane and Kyoko, and Ein with Kazuma," Kallen said, "Okay, once everybody meet up with their partner then they will begin immediately!"

Everyone met up with each other, after a few minutes, people started to talk to each other.

Crash, Boom, Crash

Suddenly, a huge knightmare came crashing into the other side of the school. Everyone was on alert, Kallen told everyone to evacuate to the lowest level of Ashford. Kallen rushed to get everyone out, Gino came into the classroom.

"Kallen! Are you okay?" he asked and was panicking, "I hope everyone is alright, I put all teachers to evacuate the students, while you and I got fight that knightmare!"

"Alright!" she and Gino ran to the student counsel room. There was a red box on the side of the wall. Kallen took out her Guren key from between her breasts, and twirls and grabs it. She plugged it in the slot where it belongs and Gino did the same. After a few seconds, outside two large knightmares came up from the ground.

"Okay, let's do this Kallen!" Gino said, as both of them ran towards their knightmares. Kallen jumped into her Guren and Gino jumped in his custom made Tristan.

They headed towards the white knightmare that was trashing parts of Ashford. The enemy knightmare had a diamond in a crescent moon shape on its head. Kallen came up full speed and gave a kick and released a rope-claw and grabbed onto the opponent, while Gino came up and slashed the knightmare with his sword. The white knightmare in an instant cut the rope and deployed a force field to block Gino's attack. The battle was intense; Gino and Kallen were trying their best to keep the opponent from damaging anymore buildings. They were head to head, even thought it was two vs. one, Kallen and Gino had a hard time fighting the white knightmare.

"Who are you?" Kallen yelled, "What do you want with this school!" She grabbed onto the opponent and flicked a switch that activate the Radiant Wave Surger, but the enemy chopped and broke the Guren's hand. The enemy puts its hand in front of Kallen's face.

"Oh no!" she closed her eyes, she was in fear!" the enemy's knightmare was coming closer.

"Get away from her!" Gino came towards them with his sword in his hands about to slash the knightmare's hand, he missed. The enemy then jumped back and threw a claw-rope at the two of them, it was around then and it started to electrify them. Both Gino and Kallen were screaming, but then a few Britannian guards came to help Gino and Kallen.

"Freeze!" they said, and held their gun towards the enemy knightmare.

The knightmare let go of Kallen and Gino and started to retreat by barging through the Britannian line. It slashed through all of them within a blink of an eye. During that time, Ein and Gin saw what just happened and called Lelouch.

"Hello?" Lelouch answered, "What is it, isn't it your class time?"

"Hello, dad, there is an emergency, apparently a white knightmare started to attack our school, it just left though," Gin said.

"Oh, well did it have like a kind of symbol of some sort marked on its head?" he asked.

Ein took the phone, "Yeah it had some kind of diamond, crescent shape on its head and it seemed very strong too!"

"Hmm, they attacked sooner than I had predicted," Ein interrupted him, "Dad, do you know anything about this attack, cause if you do then could you fill us in on it?"

"Fine, I will meet you at the back of the school, be there quickly!" he said.

So, they met each other at the back of the school towards the club center. Lelouch was in his car and told them to come in quickly, when they got in Lelouch drove to their house. During the drive, Lelouch talked to them.

"I know you have many questions to ask me, and I may know some and I may not know some, but I will tell you that the knightmare that attacked Ashford was the White Knights' custom made knightmares." As he said that both Ein and Gin were quiet.

Ein started to speak, "Dad, does that mean that we will have to fight them soon?"

Lelouch looked at them, "No, I have already calculated the strategy that we will be using, so doesn't worry, if it doesn't work out then we might have to."

"Okay, well, I hope that your plan works," Gin said.

They drove home and all of them ran into the house. Inside C.C. was just sitting on the couch doing nothing. C.C. saw them and asked why they were here.

"The White Knights have attacked Ashford, which means that they will be starting their revolution pretty soon," Lelouch said, "So, it means that we have to execute our plans earlier in this game."

"So, what will we have to do Lelouch?" C.C. asked.

"We will need knightmares of our own, and I know people who are developing new types of knightmares right now." He said, "I think they won't mind if we take them."

"Wow dad, you are evil," Gin said, "So, will I have to use my Geass then?"

"Yes, I want you to use it," He said, "I want you and Ein to go to their lab and use your Geass on the machines."

"Okay, so do we go now?" Ein asked, "Because if we go later at night, then we will have a better chance of succeeding."

"Fine, you will go at midnight." Lelouch said.

They waited a few hours.

Midnight

"Okay, are you ready Gin?" Ein asked, "We have to finish the mission within an hour."

"Yeah, I'm ready and I know that, it's not like this is our first time doing a mission like this, remember the time when we… oh forget it, it's time to focus." Gin said.

They headed towards Pudding Inc. It was where Lloyd Asplund works. They got in through a vent just past the edge of the security cameras. Once they got in, they scouted the area to see if anyone was there.

"The coast is clear, we can now proceed." Ein said as he swiftly ran to the main engineering station. It took them ten minutes to get there because they got lost; Gin was never good at directions. Once they got there, they saw three huge knightmares, all of them were different. One was big, but more of an offensive type, there was a sword at its left leg pocket. Its name is Majin II. The one next to it was a medium sized one, it was also offensive, and there were two swords at the side. Its name is Kujan. The last one was a defensive type, it had shields everywhere.

"Wow, cool!" Gin said, "Okay Geass time," he took off his contacts and used Geass on the machines. His Geass was to copy any machinery, the bigger the size the longer the wait is. Ein was looking around when Gin was copying them. He stumbled upon a Lloyd's notebook; there were many notes and pictures of the machines. He saw many pictures of puddings as well as pictures of Lloyd and his helpers.

"Ok, Gin we should go back now, we don't want to get caught!" as he said that a light was at the corner of the room. It was a guard.

"Hey, what are you kids doing here!" he said, "You, both of you come here this instant!"

A girl jumped down and knocked the guard out.

"Ayane?" Ein was shocked to see her here.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ayane, why are you here?" Ein asked.

Ayane was right there in front of their eyes. She was wearing a black suit. Her hair was up in a ponytail and had a dagger at the side of her thigh.

"So, why are you guys here at this hour?" she asked, "You know that you have school tomorrow right?"

"Then why are you here!" Ein yelled, "You know that you also aren't supposed to be here."

Ayane laughed at Ein, she told him that it doesn't matter what she does, and he just has to worry about him and his brother. After Ayane talked about brother, Ein remembered Gin; he turned around and looked at Gin. Gin was on the floor, it looked like he was tired from over-using his Geass. Ein rushed to Gin, and he picked him up.

"Gin, hang in there you should be alright, it's not like this is the first time you overused it," Ein said and he started walking to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Ayane asked and she followed them, "You know that it will be hard for you to escape here, holding him like that, there are more than one guard here you know!"

"Yeah, I know, I also know that I have Geass, so yeah, what's the big deal?" he said.

They started walking outside the facility, on the way there, a few guards came up to them, Ein used his Geass on all of them at once. They ran towards the exit and once they got out it was empty. No one was outside so they were safe. They started running until they got to their house. As they got in, C.C. and Lelouch were surprised to see Gin passed out. C.C. was more surprised when she saw Ayane. Ayane ran up to C.C. and gave her a big fat hug.

"Wow, C.C. it's been ages, how many like a century or two?" Ayane was happy to have met C.C. again, "I missed you"

"Ayane, how have you been, it has only been a century, wow that makes me sound so old, but I'm used to it," C.C. continues talking to her and the hugging stopped, "Where were you, I was looking for you for a decade, but no trace of you were found."

They started talking and walked to the kitchen, Lelouch talked to Ein.

"What happened to Gin, did he exhaust his Geass again?" Lelouch said, "Take him to your room and I'll meet you up there soon."

Ein nodded and took Gin up to their room. He opened the door, inside there was a desk in the way back of the room and two beds, one on each side. He placed Gin on his bed, and was wondering how he is. Lelouch came in, and got some food for the both of them.

"How was the mission?" he asked, "Was it successful?"

Ein nodded and took a bite out of his food. There was silence in the room until Gin woke up.

"Gin? Are you alright?" Ein gave him a hug, "Man, even though this normally happens that gave me a scare."

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me brother," he said, "Oh hello dad the mission was successful, I got the machines' data in here," he pointed to his brain, "So, I'll start working on it now,"

"No Gin you just passed out remember, I think it is best to start tomorrow," Ein said.

"No Ein, it is fine if Gin wants to start now, go to the lab and do it." Lelouch said then walked out the room.

"Gin, you must be very tired, so why don't you rest up for today, you have tomorrow," Ein finished his food.

"And let the White Knights hurt more innocent people, no way!" Gin declared, "I want to protect as much people as I can,"

"Fine, be that way, but I'll look after you no matter how stupid you are," he patted Gin's head and both of them began to chuckle and then laughed.

Gin ate his dinner and both of them began to head towards the underground lab. In the hallway, towards the back, there is a grandfather clock. There was a slot for the eye in the middle of the clock. Ein looked into the slot with his Geass eye and it began to move. The clock moved right and there was a passage leading underground. They went underground and it had a huge space. Ein and Gin started to head towards the center and Gin used his Geass. When he used it, a big hologram of one of the knightmares began to show. It said twenty percent on the right of it.

"So, how long will it take for you to finish this one Gin?" Ein asked.

"About four hours, then I will finish this one," he said, "So I guess both of us won't be going to school today huh,"

They laughed.

In the kitchen

C.C. was having a blast with Ayane, Lelouch walked in.

"Wow, I haven't seen you this happy since the time you ate you first pizza, C.C." he said, "I'm glad you're having a lot of fun with umm, can I get your name again?"

"Its Ayane, no last name, just Ayane, Lelouch," Ayane said, "So, I see that your boys are having a fun time today."

"Yeah, how about that, so how do you know C.C." he asked, and took a seat, "I would like to know,"

"Well, I am like her, you know, I am also an immortal witch, as you so call her." Ayane said, "You shouldn't be surprised because you knew that there were more out there right?"

"Yes, I know, I just didn't think that there would be one this close in town," he said.

"Yes, Lelouch, she is like me, but is still very lucky in some way," C.C. said, "Would you like to tell him or would you like me too?"

"I'll tell him, Lelouch unlike C.C., I still have my Geass power," Ayane said.

Lelouch was surprised to know that Ayane still had her Geass, "So, what is your Geass power anyways?"

"Lelouch, would you like me to use it on you?" she asked.

Lelouch seemed to be a bit nervous, but he agreed to Ayane. She took off one of her contacts and used Geass on Lelouch, she asked which place he would like to go, and he said the forest that he is thinking of right in his mind. Before they left, Lelouch took some flowers with him. Within a few second, they were at the forest, Lelouch was surprised to see that it had worked. He remembered why he brought those flowers with him, he ran towards the outermost part of the forest, he ran and ran until he got to the ledge. There was a grave marker with a heart shaped locket hanging from it. Lelouch kneeled down and placed the flowers there. Ayane ran up to Lelouch.

"What are you doing, who is that?" she asked, but Lelouch didn't answer, "Hello, Lelouch, do you mind answering my question, who does this grave belong to?"

"This is the grave of Rolo Lamperouge, he was a person who also had the power of Geass, and was my younger brother." He said and stood up, "Well, can we go now, it is cold out."

"Yeah, let's go," she placed her hand on Lelouch and they were at the kitchen table. C.C. was there, sitting on the chair.

"So, how was the trip?" she asked so calmly, "Where did you guys go?"

"We went to a forest, and visited the grave of a guy name Rolo Lamperouge," Ayane said.

C.C. looked at Lelouch, he seems to be fine now, but she could feel the sadness inside of him.

"Well, it is almost 6'o clock, we didn't get any sleep, so I am heading to bed for a few hours." C.C. said and then walked up to her room.

"Ayane, explain to me the power of your Geass," Lelouch said.

"Fine, my Geass needs eye contact, it lets me look into the memories of places that the person have been to and teleport either me alone or another with me to anyplace I find in that person's memories." Ayane said, "I have no restriction to how much I can use it and I don't have a cool down stage and I can use it on a person more than once."

"Ok, well it is almost 6, so where are you going to go now?" he asked, "If you want there is a spare room, next to the boys' room."

"Aww that is sweet the so called tyrant emperor of Britannia just gave me a nice offer, that I will take." Ayane said and ran to the room.

Lelouch thought about the White Knights and how Ein and Gin were doing, but he was fast asleep.

Underground Lab

"Finished, finally, it is done brother, the one you like, the Majin II." Gin said.

"Wow, it looks better than the one at that guy Lloyd's lab," Ein said as he took a closer look at the Majin II, "I like the color red on this knightmare, thanks Gin how did you know I would like this one?"

"Well, you always liked the color red and swords, so I figured I make this one for you," Gin said, "Oh here brother the key."

Ein got the key from Gin. He took a closer look at it again while Gin was making the Kujan. They worked and worked.

Ashford Academy

Kallen walked into the classroom and took attendance. She called out names one after another until she got to Ein.

"Does anyone know where the Kimura brothers Ein and Gin are?" she asked the class.

No one answered, so the class went on as usual. The bell rang and Leiya went up to Kallen.

"Oh hello, Leiya, what can I do for you?" Kallen asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell you something about the boys, I saw them ditch school yesterday, because a car came to pick them up, oh and the man driving the car had a great resemblance to the previous emperor."


	8. Chapter 8

"Really?" Kallen was surprised to hear this, "Does he have much resemblance to Ein as well, umm just to be sure you know, Ein does kind of look like the 99th emperor."

"Yes, I saw them leave all of a sudden and coincidently they are not here today in school," Leiya said, "Well, that's all I wanted to say, I don't know anything else, so please don't ask me anything dealing with this topic," She walked away.

In Kallen's mind,

_Hmm, this is very odd, first is that a student comes in and looks a lot like Lelouch and the second is the thing Leiya just said, everything is so confusing right now, I don't know how to respond to what Leiya just said, should I tell Ohgi or should I keep it to myself for a while to see if the person Leiya was talking about is really Lelouch._

Ring Ring Ring

The bell rang and class resumed to the normal standards. Afterschool though was a different story, on a normal day, Kallen would just go home and relax, but today she went to meet Gino for an emergency meeting. She went to his office, when she got in, Kallen saw Gino writing some papers. She walked up to him and greeted him politely. Gino gave her a smile and asked what she was here for.

"Gino, a student, I won't say her name, came up to me and reported that she has seen a man yesterday in the back of the school during the attack, a man that looked a lot like Lelouch, "she said, "But that is not all, it is such a coincidence that the Kimura brothers was with him, and left with him in the same car, don't you find that a bit odd?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do, when we were fighting the enemy knightmare yesterday, I did happen to see three people in the back of the school, but I couldn't see who because well we were in a battle," he replied, "Now, it kind of makes sense, I think the guy that met the boys was their father, and their father did happen to have a very close resemblance to Lelouch."

Kallen was shocked to know that Ein and Gin's father looked like Lelouch. She had hoped to never hear his name again because no one wants to remember what he has done to the county, and it will bring up memories that she hoped to keep locked up in her mind.

"Well, why wasn't I informed of this information before, if he looked like Lelouch the best thing for you to do is to tell me because I can recognize anyone!" Kallen became mad all of a sudden, "If I had known about this then I would've been able to meet him again!" she started to tear up and dropped down to the floor.

Gino looked down for a bit and heard Kallen crying, he stood up on the chair and went towards Kallen. He kneeled down and gave Kallen a hug.

"I know that you miss Lelouch, but he is gone now, there is no way that someone can be reborn from death," he said, "I will always be here for you anytime and anywhere, so all you have to do is just come to me with all of your problems."

Kallen looked up and their eyes met, they went closer towards each other until they could feel each others' breathes, and then a person knocked on the door. Kallen and Gino snapped out and stepped away from each other.

"Dr. Gino, you have a meeting with all of the super intendances in five minutes, are you ready sir?" he said.

Gino stood up, "Yes, I am, I'll be there soon, Kallen, I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean for it to go too far."

"It's ok," she stood up and wiped away her tears, "Don't worry about it, it was my entire fault any ways," she ran outside, she ran to the student counsel room. There was a big table and it had a cardboard box on it. Kallen walked up to it and opened it up. Inside there were pictures of the old Ashford Academy crew, it was during the time when Milly was president and everyone was happy. Kallen became happy all of a sudden, seeing all of the pictures made her smile, she saw a picture of the making of the largest pizza, the time when Arthur had his initiation party. They brought back memories from the past; Kallen sat down and picked up a picture of Lelouch. He was working on some paperwork and had a concentrated face. Kallen remembered what Gino said,

_I know that you miss Lelouch, but he is gone now; there is no way that someone can be reborn from death_

She will now forget about Lelouch and all the bad things he did to the county, she knew that he was a good guy after all, but will not tell anyone about the plans on the day of the Zero Requiem.

"Lelouch, I hope you hear me, I promise to continue to make this world a better and peaceful place to live in," she said.

Ohgi and his daughter

"Dad, I can't wait tomorrow I get to go to Ashford Academy!" she declared, "I'm so excited I can't sleep, it is so nerve-racking to have to wait until tomorrow, oww my stomach hurts now!"

"Reiko, I told you to never jump up and down after you finished your dinner, it will make you have a stomach ache." Ohgi said.

"Yeah, but I'm so excited, the fact that I get to meet many people there makes me so happy!" she shook the bed, "I want to meet many people and become the best student ever!"

Villetta came in Reiko's room, she saw how Ohgi and Reiko were having a fun conversation.

"Reiko, I know that you are excited to go to Ashford, but there are limits to how much you could be excited," Villetta said, "You are fifteen now, you have to act like an adult."

"Mom, I know that I have to act that way, but it is fun still being a kid," Reiko said, "I want to enjoy my life to the fullest also!"

Villetta sighed and talked to Ohgi for a bit and then left the room. Ohgi was tired so he told Reiko to sleep.

"Tomorrow is the big day!" he said, "So that means that you have to sleep early tonight."

"Fine, ok dad," Reiko said and then jumped on her bed, "Good night dad!"

She went to sleep. Ohgi closed the door, and went to his room. Villetta was on the bed sleeping. He went to bed and in his mind he thought,

_Man, today was tiring, hope nothing bad happens tomorrow at Ashford._

He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Pendragon Imperial Palace

Zero was escorting Empress Nunnally to her room. They were talking on their way there.

"Empress, what are you going to do about the attack at Ashford that occurred yesterday?" Zero asked, "The counsel is wondering what you will do."

"I will do the best that I can to control the act that happened yesterday," she said, "Is there any information on the mysterious knightmare frame?"

"No, we have no idea what that knightmare was and who it belongs to," Zero said, "All the information we have is that the pilot is very skilled in controlling their knightmare and on the head there was a diamond-crescent shaped mark."

"Well, if that is all we know then we are in trouble, we have to figure out a way to stop anymore attacks from happening," she explained, "I will head out to Ashford tomorrow and talk to Dr. Weinberg about the attack."

"Your highness, are you sure about going there, who knows when they will attack again?" Zero was worried about her majesty, "I would like to request to go with you and I would like to use the new knightmare model that Lloyd is creating."

"Yes, you may go," she said, "I will just have a talk with Dr. Weinberg."

They continued to her room, once they got to her room, Nunnally asked Zero to leave. He left the room and Nunnally went to her bed. She lay down on the bed and thought about the meeting with Gino.

_I have a feeling tomorrow will be a very long day._

She went to sleep after that.

Zero's Quarters

Zero was in his quarters and was thinking about the meeting tomorrow. He thought about the kid who looked like Lelouch and why Nunnally didn't say anything about it to him.

"I want to meet that boy and if he looks like Lelouch, I don't know what to do, no one can be reborn from the dead."

_Lelouch, is it really you? No it can't be you._

"I wonder who that boy's father is."


	9. Chapter 9

The Underground Lab

Ein and Gin were done with the third knightmare. It has been three days since they sneaked into Lloyd's lab. They have been down there ever since that day.

"Hey, Gin, maybe we should postpone the making of the fourth knightmare, until after we get home from school." Ein said, "I mean it would be very suspicious to have two boys not going to school days after the attack wouldn't it?"

Gin looked at Ein, "Yeah you're right, okay, let's go tell dad." Gin said.

Both of them went through the hole and out from the grandfather clock. They headed towards the kitchen and saw Lelouch there. Lelouch looked at them and asked what they wanted.

"Dad, I think that we should go to school, I mean because well it is very suspicious if two boys are absent from school days after the attack," Ein said, "So may we go to school today?"

Lelouch looked at them and said, "You are right, Ein, fine both of you can go to school today," He stood up from his chair and walked to the door. He grabbed the keys and told the boys to hurry or else they will be late.

Ein and Gin went to the toaster and each took a piece of bread along with them. They ran out the door and jumped in the hover car. Lelouch drove them to school, the drive was the same as usual, and then they got to Ashford. Lelouch put on his shades and stepped out. Ein and Gin stepped out holding onto their bags. Lelouch followed them to make sure everything was alright. They walked to the front and continued walking. They stopped all of a sudden because they saw a familiar face. The sight they saw was Milly Ashford.

"Good Morning Britannia!," Milly exclaimed, "I am your reporter Milly Ashford, here at Ashford Academy, waiting for her majesty Empress Nunnally vi Britannia to come and visit."

The sound of that struck Lelouch hard. He never wanted to see Nunnally, even though deep inside he urges to see her. Both Gin and Ein looked back at their father and saw his expression; they had never seen that side of Lelouch before.

"N..Nu..Nunnally will be coming here," Lelouch stuttered, "Now, no I can't meet her, she will definitely recognize who I am immediately!?

"Oh, look here the aircraft is here!" Milly started to jump up and down, "The empress is coming everyone!"

The aircraft was in sight. The name of the aircraft was Future. Within a few seconds, it was right above Ashford Academy. Everyone moved away for the Future to land. Once it landed, Gino and Kallen were waiting outside, the latch opened and both Zero and Nunnally walked out. Zero was pushing Nunnally's wheelchair. Gino and Kallen greeted their empress. Kallen looked at Zero with a sharp look, she was observing him very sharply.

"Greetings Empress Nunnally," Gino said, "It is a pleasure to meet you here at Ashford."

"It is a pleasure to be here with everyone," Nunnally replied, "As you know I am here to meet you and discuss with you about the attack."

"Yes, this way please," he bowed and pointed the way, "We will head to the conference room Empress Nunnally."

"No, I'm sorry, but would we be able to have the meeting in the student counsel room?" Nunnally asked, "I know it may trouble you, but I just want to have the meeting at a familiar place."

"Yes, no problem, "Kallen said, "This way them empress."

Everyone was heading towards the student counsel room.

In front of the school

Lelouch is still shocked to see Nunnally here. He was still thinking on whether to let his boys go to school today, the debate on whether or not was hard. If he lets them go to school, there is a chance of them being caught, but if he doesn't, then it will be suspicious and Nunnally might want to investigate it. Ein looked at Lelouch, he thought of his own plans for today. So he went up to Lelouch.

"Dad, please let us go to school today," he demanded, "I mean because we can spy on Empress Nunnally and everybody else at the meeting."

"Yeah dad, that could give us an advantage on what we might do," Gin said, "Or we could just be informed on what is happening, and I overheard that they are going to talk about the attack a few days ago."

Lelouch was impressed to see that his sons have become like him, so he was satisfied and let them do whatever they wanted to do. He told them that he was leaving.

"You do whatever you want, I am leaving," he said and started walking to the car, "I will not be picking you up today, I have to do other important things, so make sure no one is following you on your way home."

"Yes father!" both of them said. Lelouch went in the car and drove off.

"Ok Ein what will we do?" Gin asked, "We should start heading to the meeting in the student counsel room should we."

"Yes we should," Ein said, "Ok, let's go!" they started to run to the student counsel room. (They are better athletes then Lelouch because when they were young , both of them ran more and played outside more)

Student Counsel Room

Gino opened the door and let everyone in. He welcomed them to the student counsel room and brought tea to them. Kallen was sitting in a chair and Nunnally was in her wheel chair being pushed by Zero. Zero noticed something. Gino sat down on a chair and started talking.

"Ok, we are here to discuss about the attack a few days ago here at Ashford," Gino continued talking, "The enemy knightmare had a crescent-diamond mark on its head, does it mean anything or do you know anything about it empress?"

"No, I do not know anything about it," she said, "But I do know something else that might be important to know, this is what I got from the Prime Minister."

"Ohgi told you about this?" Kallen asked, "Oh, I'm sorry, please continue."

"Prime Minister Ohgi told me about how the Chinese Federation was acting weird lately, they haven't contact us about anything and they have been very secretive about their work," Nunnally said, "I believe that we should have someone head over there and check out the matter."

"Yes, that would be a good idea, but we would have to talk to the Chinese Federation first," Gino said, "We can't just have someone go there uninvited by them."

"We should send a spy to investigate it then," Kallen answered, "That way, we wouldn't have to ask them."

Zero stands up from his chair and starts walking out the door. Everyone looked at him and Kallen asked where he was going.

"Don't worry, I am just taking a look outside," he said, "Please continue the meeting." And walks out the door.

Everyone continued on with the meeting.

In the hallway with Zero

Zero walks outside and starts to look around. He came to a conclusion.

"You two can come out now," he said, but there was still no movement, "If you don't come out now, I will have to come and get you."

Just then at that moment, masked Gin and masked Ein kicked the vent and jumped down from above. They all looked at one another and there was a silence.

"You must be very skilled at sensing an aura, if you could find us," Gin said.

"No, I just heard a noise and guessed that it might have been a rat, but I guess this is still fine," Zero said.

"Well, will you let us go or will we have to fight you?" Ein said and both he and Gin got into a fighting position.

"Well, I don't want to fight you, but you leave me with no choice." Zero said and also got into a fighting position.

They started charging towards one another with Ein giving a punch and Zero dodging it. Gin came up to Zero and gave him an upper kick, but Zero caught it and twisted Gin. Gin was able to counter it with a punch in the stomach. Zero came to Ein and gave him a corkscrew punch; Ein absorbed the attack and reverse it back to Zero. Gin grabbed Zero from behind and Ein started c charging towards Zero, but Zero rotated his body at the last moment, so Ein ran into Gin. They both fell down and Zero was standing on the other side.

"Ughh, that hurts," Gin said, "Are you okay Ein?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, but now I am mad," Ein said while standing up, "Let's go Gin , we are done with our warm up now let's show him the real deal!"

Both of them started charging towards Zero, Ein jumped up and gave Zero a kick, but missed. Gin came sliding from under and caught Zero off guard. Ein went from the behind and elbowed him. Zero was hit and jumped to the opposite side. Ein and Gin looked at each other and went running towards Zero. Zero was still recovering from the blow and looked up to see both Ein and Gin in front of him. Ein used his own technique.

"This is it for you, here feel the wrath of my final move, The Relinquisher , take this!" he gripped his hand and it was wrapped with blue aura.

Zero moved a bit. He punched Zero and Zero went flying back and crashed into the wall. Ein was panting really hard and started to cough hard. He was kneeling on the ground and started to cough out blood. He removed a bit of his mask and caught the blood with his hands.

"Ein! Ein are you alright?" Gin came towards Ein, "You know father does not let you use that technique!"

Gin heard some noise from the other side of the room. It was Zero, he was still fine. Gin had a surprised look on his face.

"What kind of person are you?" he said, "How could you live after that fatal blow?"

Zero's masked was lit with the color of red. He started to walk towards the boys. Gin backed up with Ein. Ein looked at Zero and saw something familiar about him.

"Why do you remind me of my father?" Ein said, "I want to find out but I guess I can't, let's go Gin." Ein put his hand towards his eye and took out his contacts. He used Geass and time froze. Ein touched Gin and he unfroze.

"Let's go, we have to go now!" Ein said and they started running.

Ein looked back at Zero. He thought about something and they continued running.


End file.
